Optimism
by katie-elise
Summary: Roxas can't remember, but Axel is determined to make the best of the situation, even if it involves a little deception along the way. Akuroku


_A/N: Written to assuage the pain of a terrible, horrible, all-consuming crush. *SIGH* No, seriously. I'm like, pining away here. And does he even respond to my facebook wall post? No. *DOUBLE SIGH*_

Optimist

_He can't remember. Maybe it's better this way. And maybe, just possibly, this could work to my advantage. If he doesn't know that we were just friends, perhaps I can convince him we were more…_

Axel is balancing himself carefully on the top spire of the church in Twilight Town, contemplating the pictures those idiotic heartless brought him.

He doesn't want pictures; all they do is force Axel to realize that Roxas has moved on. His friend has a new life, new friends. And none of them are redheads.

What he wants is the boy, unfortunately in more ways than one.

Well, he can take Roxas' memory loss one of two ways, and Axel has always been an optimist, so he chooses to see it as an opportunity.

The next time he sees the boy, things will be different. He'll force Roxas to remember him. He has to.

_____________

Freezing this fake town is easy business, and Axel never tires of seeing Roxas' surprised indignation at being the only one left moving.

He does , however, grow very weary of the way his friend has taken to scowling at him.

"You again? What do you want this time?"

"Roxas…" Axel's voice comes out softer than he intended. He meant to sound hard, demanding, leaving no room for argument. Now he just sounds pleading and desperate.

"Please, try to remember me"

The stubborn set of Roxas' mouth says that isn't going to happen.

"What's it to you whether I remember you or not?" he demands, pouting in a way that reminds Axel painfully of the gaping canyon of age that separates them.

There's still a very small part of his brain that tries to tell him this is wrong, that Roxas is too young…but Axel gave up listening to that part a long time ago. It never lessened his attraction towards the boy, although Axel often wished it would.

It was devastating to watch Roxas grow into a fine young man, a very handsome young man, but, most tragically, a _young_ young man.

Axel knew that if he expressed his feelings towards Roxas, he would lose the boy's trust and destroy their friendship, so he reigned himself in. Never acted on his desires.

But hell, now the kid didn't even remember his name. Their friendship lay in tatters, and Axel no longer had to worry about destroying something beautiful; it's damn near impossible to annihilate what doesn't exist.

So he hardens his resolve, trying to hide how his hands are shaking as he approaches Roxas, backing the boy into a corner of the ridiculous 'hideout'.

"Wha…what are you doing?! Get away from me!" Roxas pushes at Axel ineffectually, and the fear in his eyes almost makes the man stop, but he's past the point of no return.

"Roxas…" his voice no more than a whisper, Axel finds that's the only thing he can manage to say. The quiet of the motionless town is oppressive; it works its way in-between him and the boy in front of him, and Axel can't bear that, so he says it over and over again to break the silence.

"Roxas….Roxas……….Roxas" softly, moving slowly closer to the blonde each time he speaks.

Roxas' eyes are still wide and alert as Axel runs his hands up the boy's thin arms, finally pushing him back against the wall.

There's trepidation in that blue gaze as Axel moves languidly to place his body in line with Roxas' own, resting his forearms on either side of the boy's head, but there's something else as well, and there's no denying that when Axel inclines his head, stopping his lips just above his captives, and practically groans "_Roxas_", warm breath fanning over Roxas' face, the boy's blue eyes start fluttering and his gaze becomes foggy.

Axel trails his mouth down Roxas' jaw to his neck, just barely touching the skin with his lips, and Roxas finds himself breathing heavily, his head thrown back against the wall.

Axel nuzzles Roxas' neck with an "_Mmmm"_ betraying long desire, and Roxas can't help gasping as his hands twitch unsurely at his sides.

The redhead brings his head back on level with Roxas', touching his nose to the boy's and trying to control himself. He doesn't want to move too fast and scare the blonde.

Opening his eyes, Axel meets Roxas' gaze. Both pairs of eyes betray lust and some apprehension, but then something shifts in deep in the blue, like a snap clicking into place.

Still holding each other's gaze, bodies pressed against each other and gasping, Roxas manages to get his breath enough to whisper hesitantly "…_A…Axel?"_

Axel sucks in a shaky breath and then crushes his lips to Roxas', pressing the boy harder into the wall and winding his hand in shanks of blonde hair. He uses his grip to tilt Roxas' head back, controlling the kiss and dominating the younger man's mouth.

It's so wrong, but it feels so good that Axel can't help himself. He knows he's probably making a terrible second first-impression, but the way Roxas is _responding_…it's way beyond anything Axel ever imagined, and he can't get enough of it.

Breaking away with gasping, quick breaths, he pulls Roxas over to the tattered couch, throwing himself down on it and pulling Roxas onto his lap. Whatever the boy's misgivings before, he certainly doesn't seem inclined to stop now, and Axel reclines his head over the back of the couch and lets the blonde kiss him.

Then, all too suddenly, Roxas shoots up and is half-way across the room before Axel can react. He's staring at the readhead like he can't believe what he just did, and then he turns and runs.

Axel can't blame him; it has to be damn confusing to be cornered by an obviously horny stranger, realize that said stranger is actually your long-lost best friend, who now happens to be snogging you, and find out you actually _enjoy_ snogging him back…

It'd be a bit much for anyone.

But Axel is an optimist, and Roxas will be back. He has to.


End file.
